Charlie and the Mysterious Game
by dragonserpent18
Summary: Charlie finds the mystical game Jumanji, which unleashes the horrors inside. Violet, Mike and Veruca play the game in hopes to survive the challenges.
1. Discovering a New Realm

**Hello everyone, and Happy Halloween! I've been waiting for this, and I'm sure you have, too! I don't want you to wait any longer, so here's what you've been waiting for! This is a long chapter, after all!**

 **Quick sidebar: My previous story,** ** _Charlie and the Gruesome Factory_** **, is not appearing on the browser for some reason. Anyone know why?**

 **Chapter 1: Discovering A New Realm**

Stories tend to begin in a normal and serene way, and there wasn't an exception with even the strangest tales...

It wasn't long after winning the factory, Charlie Bucket began to really appreciate the wonders of the factory. Every day was a new one with new surprises. However, surprises tend to have unintended consequences. Which is why I get to the issue at hand...

Mr. Wonka had lent Charlie the elevator to see all the rooms he hadn't discovered yet. He had pressed every button except one. It was labeled, "Archive Room." Charlie had always admired history, which is why he saved that button for last. Pressing it, the elevator immediately began to shift around and violently turn over and over. Finally reaching the Archive Room, Charlie took a minute to appreciate it's mysterious nature. It was a dark room, but there were lights overlooking each of Willy Wonka's artifacts. For example, the room possessed Wonka's machete from his jungle exploration, his pith helmet, and even a wangdoodle encased in amber. However, one thing gained his attention: the sound of drums playing. He drew closer to this sound before he was in the presence of a mysterious board game: A game named "Jumanji." Charlie opened it to see four paths, four tokens, two dice and a crystal glass in the middle.

He had taken the game and was talking to the psychiatrist oompa-loompa. "I found this interesting game, that I have no idea what it is at all. Did it come from the jungle Mr. Wonka explored? If so, why didn't he tell me about it? And what do I do with it? I don't really have anyone my age to spend time with or even talk to. Of course, there's always...That's it! I know the ticket winners! Maybe they'll like it! You know, you're even better than Mr. Wonka said." The psychiatrist oompa-loompa said nothing and simply removed his glasses while nodding.

He wrote a letter to them immediately...

Dear Augustus/Veruca/Violet/Mike,

How are you doing? If you're conditions have improved, I am glad to hear it! I must say this to you, but I miss your company, as unusual as that sounds. Either way, I would like to invite all of you to have a reunion, and I would be pleased if you accepted. Incidentally, I happened to find this fascinating board game, and I was hoping to share the excitement with you.

Sincerely,

Charlie Bucket

It didn't take much to convince them, because several days later, they arrived at the factory. First came Augustus and Veruca. Augustus wore a German soccer jersey, and black shorts. He looked surprisingly trim. Veruca was wearing a white dress with a green scarf, as well as a white bowler hat on her head. "I am so glad you could make it!" Charlie delightfully exclaimed.

"I do admit, I did miss you, Charlie," Veruca replied. Augustus nodded in agreement. "Both Augustus and I have been improving, and we are glad you were concerned, but there is no need to worry. But I had an idea. When Mike and Violet arrive, we can all play this game at my vacation house a few blocks away."

Charlie and Augustus' eyes lit up. "That sounds delightful!"

A few hours later, Mike and Violet both arrived. Mike wore a dark blue t-shirt, a black aviator jacket and black jeans, along with a pair of sunglasses. He was indeed back to his normal size. Violet wore the same sky-blue track suit as she did at the factory. It was back to normal, along with her hair, eyes, and skin. She was also no longer chewing her gum. Violet ran up and hugged Charlie, saying, "I missed you, Charlie!"

"You've certainly changed," Charlie replied. "If I may ask, did you choose to wear the same outfit due to nostalgia?"

Violet answered, "Since I got back home, I had a major attitude adjustment. I feel so much better now. But no, I will be wearing this outfit everytime I come here to remind me never to be tempted to chew gum again."

Mike simply gave Charlie a fist bump and said, "Good to see you, old buddy."

Charlie and Veruca informed Mike and Violet of the plan to go to her guest house to play the game. They were delighted, and quickly made their way to the vacation house.

Inside the house, they noticed no one was inside. They found a table and placed the game on top. Charlie opened it and everyone looked at it with amazement, except Mike.

"I don't know about this, Charlie," He said. "I'm getting a creepy vibe off this game."

Charlie looked at the side of the game and read the text...

 **Jumanji-**

 **A game for those who seek to find**

 **a way to leave their world behind.**

 **You roll the dice to move your token,**

 **Doubles gets another turn,**

 **and the first player to reach the end wins.**

He then read the other side...

 **Adventurers Beware-**

 **Do not begin unless you intend to finish.**

 **The exciting consequences of the game**

 **will vanish only when a player has reached Jumanji and calls out its name.**

Violet found the tokens and passed them around. Violet chose the elephant, Mike received the monkey token, Veruca chose the crocodile token, and Charlie chose the rhino token. Augustus looked and said, "I'd rather watch anyway."

Suddenly, all of their tokens flew out of their hands and got into their positions by themselves, freaking everyone out.

"Who wants to roll first?" Mike asked. No one answered, so he said, "I guess I have to." He rolled the dice and got a 9. Before he could move his token, it moved by itself.

"That's really weird," Violet responded. "Hey Mike! The crystal is doing something!"

Mike looked inside the crystal and read the words that were forming...

 **"They travel in swarms and steal food,**

 **while in a very vicious mood."**

Before they could figure out what it meant, they next sound they heard was buzzing. Extremely loud buzzing.

 **That's the chapter! It's a long one, but hopefully a good one! Can you guess what will come out of the game? Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	2. Never Start that You Can't Finish

**Response Time: To Sonny April, that was a secret! Don't tell! Then again, not many have seen this yet, so...On with the story!**

 **Chapter 2: Never Start What You Can't Finish**

A few seconds after hearing buzzing, a huge crash came from the window. An entire swarm of vicious locusts charged through and flew all around the room in a menacing manner. The locusts were brown with tinted-red eyes. Veruca screamed as the locusts flew in her hair, grabbing hold and piercing her scalp with their teeth. Violet was bitten several times by the nasty monsters. Charlie and Augustus hid while Mike was trying to hit them with a fly swatter. One locust grabbed a hold of the swatter and literally threw Mike across the room before devouring the swatter with no effort. One charged at Violet, so she knocked it down and stomped on it, killing it. The other locusts flew out the open window in fear.

"What was that!" Mike shouted.

Charlie looked at the game and remembered the warning. "I think the game did it. The answer to the words in the crystal is a locust, and they attacked us. I think the game is cursed. Are you okay, Violet?"

"Yeah," Violet answered. "The bites didn't break the skin. So you're saying the game brought those things into our world?"

Charlie nodded, and Veruca asked, "So what do we do?"

Mike responded, "We have to keep playing." They all looked at him in disbelief, so he continued. "The game says that we shouldn't begin if we don't intend to finish. But if we finish the game, everything will disappear. We can't let those locusts stay out there. Do you have any idea how fast they breed? If we work as a team instead of against each other to win, we can do this. Who's with me?"

Mike put his hand out. Violet and Charlie followed, and Veruca reluctantly put hers in as well. "Alright, I'll go next," Charlie said. Mike handed him the dice, and Charlie rolled an 8. His token moved and he read the message inside...

 **"When their wings give flight,**

 **they don't want to play.**

 **They want to capture**

 **and take you away."**

Without warning, four hairy arms busted through the ceiling and grabbed Charlie. As they lifted him up, the four kids tried to pull him down. The ceiling caved in, and what they saw was unusual. The arms belonged to two apes with leathery, bat-like wings on their backs. They roared in anger before attacking. One attempted to steal the game, while the other smashed the table. Mike jumped on the back of the ape with the game, but it threw him off.

"We have to get the game back! I have an idea!" Mike shouted. He jumped on the back, this time squeezing the Winged Ape's throat. It thrashed about before finally passing out. The other ape flew outside, breaking through a wall.

"That was too close," Veruca said. "I hope when we win, the house gets fixed or daddy will kill me!"

"Well, it does say the consequences will go away if we finish," Charlie replied. "Maybe everything that happens as a result of the creatures will fix itself. But what do we do about that thing?"

All of them then picked up the ape, and moved it slowly into the kitchen before locking it in the house's gigantic freezer. It was down to Veruca and Violet to roll. Veruca handed Violet the dice, but she pushed them away. "Aren't you rolling?"

"Oh no," Violet refused. "I am not rolling next. I'd rather go last." Veruca shrugged her shoulders and began her roll.

 **That's the chapter! What do you think Veruca will get when she rolls? Be sure to tune in to find out. Have a great day!**


	3. Fear of the Unknown

**Response Time: To Sonny April, it was suggested by my cousin. He did cite Wizard of Oz, but I didn't want to have just monkeys. I'm only bringing back two elements from the movie, and they will be brought in on this chapter. To mattTheWriter, You should watch Jumanji because it's an amazing movie! There won't be squirrels, though there will be a later thing that has to do with fear. But read my response to Sonny April to figure out what will happen. To Linkwonka88, do not fear, I may be late to the party, but I'm the life of it. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 3: Fear of the Unknown**

"Wait!" Violet exclaimed. "What if something terrifying comes out?"

Mike replied, "This game just summoned locusts and giant winged apes. We're going to have a ton of terrifying things. Since when are you the scared one?"

"I've always been like this," Violet answered. "You've just never seen that side of me. Except for the time in the Inventing Room-"

"I can't let this stop, Violet," Veruca interrupted. "We have to keep going."

She rolled the dice and only got a 5. Her token moved, and the words formed...

 **"In the jungle, you must wait,**

 **until the dice reads 5 or 8."**

"Guys," she asked. "What does that mean?"

Violet and Augustus screamed because they noticed her hands. They were being evaporated in front of her. Veruca screamed as her arms were being pulled into the game. A twister formed and Veruca was slowly being sucked into it. She continued to scream as they tried to pull her out, but to no avail. Finally, Veruca was gone and inside the game.

"What happened to her?" Augustus said in a scared voice.

"The hint!" Mike exclaimed. "The game pulled her inside, which means there is a jungle in this game! Based on the hint, we have to roll a 5 or 8, and fast! No telling what is inside that game! Violet, you're the only one left who hasn't had a turn, so you have to roll!"

"I can't do it!" Violet shouted shaking her head. "But I'll do it for Veruca." Violet rolled, but instead of a 5 or 8, she got an 11. Her token moved and she read the words with a shaky voice...

 **"A hunter from the darkest wild,**

 **Makes you feel just like a child."**

"Guys, I'm scared," Violet quivered. A loud noise rang out and the chandelier above them crashed down. Violet spotted a strange man open the door. He was wearing a black shirt and red tie. He wore khakis, leather boots, a pith helmet and a red and black cape. He was holding a 1900-era lever-action rifle with a tube over the barrel. She ran when he shot at her.

"Come back here, little girl!" the hunter shouted. "Nothing runs away from Van Pelt and lives!"

He fired another round, blasting a hole in the door behind her. She spotted a word at the top of the fireplace and grabbed it. When Van Pelt caught up to her, she knocked his gun away. But when she stabbed him, he didn't bleed. He grabbed the sword and snapped it with his bare hands. "It is useless to try that again, Violet!" He shouted. He aimed his gun, so she threw her half of the sword, hitting him in the eye. It made him miss the shot, but he was still unaffected physically. Violet ran out the door to outside.

"Help!" She shouted. Van Pelt knelt down on the porch, took aim, and fired again, barely missing Violet. As she was running, Van Pelt continued to fire at her. She finally hid behind a tree, and when he passed by, she hit him from behind with a thick branch. While Van Pelt was stunned, she got inside a car parked on the street. Van Pelt shot a few more times and broke windows, before running out of ammo. Violet used the keys in the ignition and started the car. She ran directly into him and ran him over. Van Pelt laid on the street while Violet ditched the car and ran back to the house.

"I think I'm going to have at least three heart attacks," Violet stated, attempting to catch her breath.

"Are you alright?" everyone asked.

"I will be," Violet answered. "But Man Pelt is still out there, unconscious for now. He'll come back for me."

"I believe he said his name was Van Pelt," Mike corrected.

"Whatever, Mike," She replied. "Just take your turn."

 **That's the chapter! These are the only things to come out of the game from the movie. You'll never know how much farther it will go.**


	4. Freedom isn't Always Free

**Response Time: None Today.**

 **Chapter 4: Freedom isn't Always Free**

Mike looked down at the board and said, "This could be a while before we finish. Violet's in the lead, but it really doesn't matter who wins, does it?" Everyone shook their heads "no" as Mike said, "All right, then. Here I go." Augustus ducked under the table while Charlie picked him back up. Mike began his roll. _Please let me get a 5 or an 8,_ he thought to himself. He lucked out, because he rolled an 8. His token moved, and he read the hint...

 **"Snakes that bind and tighten to kill,**

 **their fangs are deep to cause blood to spill."**

They looked to their side to see cracks forming in the walls. In the center of the cracks, a large boa constrictor emerged from the wall and slithered around.

"No matter what, don't make any sudden moves. Don't touch it, and don't let it get close to you," Mike warned. Everyone began to back away as it got closer.

"Wait a minute," Violet said.

"What?" Mike answered.

"Don't snakes travel in packs?"

Charlie stopped everyone and pointed behind them. In the next room, several boa constrictors were slithering along the floor. "Stay together, everyone," Charlie said.

It was no use. The snakes were getting closer and closer. One managed to get close enough to climb on Charlie. It began to tighten around his throat. Charlie turned purple within seconds as he slowly suffocated. Suddenly, a shot came from the next room. The snakes became frightened and slithered away, including the one around Charlie's neck. The door slowly opened. _Please don't let it be Van Pelt, please don't let it be Van Pelt,_ Violet thought.

When the door opened completely, to their surprise, it was Veruca. Veruca was covered in dirt, had tattered clothes, and was holding a gun in her hand. "You're okay!" Mike said.

Veruca told them, "I was inside the most frightening jungle. I was okay, until I ran into this man who looked like a hunter. I managed to steal one of his guns, but then he chased me. All of a sudden, he disappeared. I was being chased by other things, but I used the gun to protect me. Unfortunately, I just ran out of ammunition."

"Does that guy never keep extra ammo?" Violet asked.

"What are you talking about?" Veruca asked curiously.

Charlie answered, "The reason why that hunter disappeared while chasing you is because Violet's roll brought him to our world. Mike's the one who set you free. He rolled an 8."

Veruca smiled, "Thank you Mike. As for you Violet, you saved me from that awful man, but he is worse than you think. He had dead people mounted to his wall. Be careful. He's really strong."

"Thanks for the warning," Violet muttered.

"Well," Charlie stated. "I believe it's my turn." Charlie grabbed the dice, and rolled an 11. He reads the hint as his token moves...

 **"With stripes of black and a feral mind,**

 **this creature attacks from behind."**

Everyone's first instinct was to look behind them. They sighed in relief as nothing was there, but when they turned back, a 500-pound tiger was standing on the table in front of them. It grabbed the game in it's mouth and threw it away. Everyone backed up while Augustus hid under the table. While the tiger was wrecking the house, they got upstairs and locked the door behind them.

"How do we deal with a tiger?" Violet asked.

Mike answered, "You and I could jump on its back." She glared at him, while he suddenly said, "I got it! Veruca, do you host parties at this house?"

Veruca answered, "Yes, all the time."

Mike asked, "What about Masquerade parties?"

A few minutes later, the tiger suddenly caught sight of everyone and was ready to pounce. However, when they turned their backs, it became confused. The group had put on face masks on the back of their head. The tiger walked toward them and followed them as they walked into a bedroom. They suddenly bolted and locked the tiger in said bedroom.

"Okay, you didn't explain how that worked," Violet said.

Mike replied, "Well, a tiger always attacks from behind. Wear a face mask on the back of your head to confuse the tiger. It'll follow you, but it won't attack."

"Wow, that was genius!" Veruca exclaimed.

"Well, Veruca," Charlie said. "I know you just got back, but it's your turn."

 **That's the chapter! Now you must wonder what could come out next! Stay tuned, and have a great day!**


	5. Fearful Encounters

**Response Time: To Sonny April, trust me, there's a joke coming out of it. I knew that fact. To Linkwonka88, your wish is my command. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 5: Fearful Encounters**

"...And that's why snakes don't travel in packs," Mike explained.

Violet responded, "So Jimmy Neutron lied to us? And why were those snakes in a pack?"

Mike answered, "Yes, that episode of Jimmy Neutron basically told you a myth. But I don't know why those snakes were in a pack, however this game seems to operate on its own rules. I guess I need to help you learn about suspension of disbelief-"

Veruca interrupted, "Okay, we don't need to talk about that right now. It's my turn."

Charlie gasped, "Can we take a minute first? I'm still having to catch my breath."

Violet put her hands on Charlie's shoulders and said, "I hope that mark goes away. Are you sure you're alright?"

Charlie responded, "I'm fine, honestly. Just need a few more seconds. Since when is Veruca the brave one and you're the timid one?"

"I told you, I've always been timid. I, for one, like this new side of Veruca. Reminds me of my false personality."

Veruca sat down and began her roll, which gave her a 10. The token moved, and she read the hint...

 **"Their horns are tough,**

 **their hides are rough,**

 **their sounds are gruff,**

 **your life, they'll snuff."**

Veruca suddenly heard rumbling, and said, "Violet, maybe you should take your turn before it gets bad."

Violet declared, "Oh no, you don't. I'll just make things worse. Besides, that rumbling is getting closer. In fact, the hint makes it sound like a-"

"Buffalo!" Charlie shouted.

Two Cape Buffalo, notorious for being aggressive and hard to hunt (they are a part of a group known as the Big Five), were running through the house. They spotted the children and ran toward them. "Run!" exclaimed Mike. They ran, but Violet tripped. Just before she was trampled, Augustus rammed into the Buffalo's side. It was knocked into the fireplace (which was lit, by the way). The burned buffalo ran out the door while the other one followed it.

"Now I will take my turn," Violet said in a defiant tone. Violet rolled a 9, and read her hint aloud...

 **"A flower that feeds on sadness and strife,**

 **it will make your fears come to life."**

 _What could that mean,_ she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by Charlie yelling, "Violet, behind you!"

Violet looked behind her to see nothing there. She turned to see that her colleagues were gone. She was all alone. "Are you guys hiding? This isn't funny, guys. Guys?" Violet became worried. She wondered what was happening, and tried to remember the last thing she saw, but she couldn't. "I can't figure this out!" She angrily shouted while hitting her hand on the table. When she looked down at it, she noticed it was turning blue. She begin to feel light-headed and was hearing angry voices shouting in her head. She looked in a mirror to see her face was blue. She screamed in fright, before beginning to inflate again. She grew exactly as she did before. "No! Somebody help me!" Violet suddenly exploded.

Violet woke up to see everyone surrounding her. She looked at her hands to see they were fine. "What happened?" she asked groggily.

Mike explained everything, "When you rolled, some weird flower that looked like a rafflesia broke through the wall and latched on to your head. You were some kind of trance while the plant was holding on to you. We struggled to get it off, but it was impossible to detach you from it. Charlie then found that broken sword you used on Van Pelt and cut into the stem. It freaked out and let go, making you pass out. What did it feel like?"

Violet looked at her face in the mirror and when she saw it was normal, she said, "Some things are better off not being said."

 **That's the chapter! What did you think of the creatures from this one? And what's the scariest thing so far? Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	6. Menacing Creatures

**Response Time: To Linkwonka88, Thank you! I'd imagine that would be the scariest thing! To everyone, I will be busy all day, so I'm releasing this chapter early! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6: Menacing Creatures**

"Well, I believe it's my turn," Mike said with determination. Before he rolled, he suddenly said, "I've got it! Professor Plum in the Ballroom with a Candlestick!" He started laughing while they looked at him confused. "Clue," he said in response.

Veruca asked him, "Why did you-"

Mike interrupted, "I was just making a joke! Haven't you ever played the Clue Board game?"

Veruca shook her head "no," to which Mike replied, "Surely you guys got it, right?" Everyone else nervously shook their heads "yes."

Mike rolled and received a 6. He read his ominous message within...

 **"Death comes first, eating comes after,**

 **all while filled with uproarious laughter."**

They then heard creepy laughter around them. They couldn't tell where it was coming from. It was echoing and extremely terrifying.

Mike thought for a minute. "They kill you first and then they eat? That would make them a scavenger."

"What's a scavenger?" Augustus asked.

Violet answered, "It's an animal that feeds on dead animals and dead plant material. But there's one scavenger I know that actively hunts and laughs. You thinking what I'm thinking, Mike?"

Mike heard the laughing again. "Yep. Spotted Hyenas."

"I can't tell where the laughing is coming from, though," Violet said.

Mike listened to the laughter, but he was trying to figure out why it was echoing. Suddenly, it hit him. He whispered to everyone, "They're in the vents." He looked up and tried to look in the grate. There was a pair of eyes looking at him. The hyenas burst through the grate and landed in front of the children. They laughed menacingly as they all looked frightened. Everyone ran in a panic, except Charlie and Augustus, who hid under the table.

The hyenas laughed as they began to catch up to them. One grabbed Mike by his leg and dragged him. Violet gave it a swift karate chop and pulled Mike away.

Meanwhile downstairs, Charlie whispered to Augustus, "Do you think they've all gone somewhere else in the house?" Augustus shrugged, so Charlie looked and didn't see anyone. "Maybe I should take my turn, and maybe I'll get something that'll scare the hyenas away." Augustus handed Charlie the dice, so he rolled and got a 7. He heard the hyenas and the others running closer to their location as he read his hint...

 **"Bulbs of green,**

 **that are very mean;**

 **their toxin is vile,**

 **and will force you to smile."**

Suddenly, they saw weird green things dropping from the ceiling. They were in the shape of bulbs and they all smiled. They spewed this green and blue gas, which the hyenas happen to run through. One of them started to laugh uncontrollably while Charlie shouted, "Don't breathe in the fumes!" Violet and the others covered their mouth as they watched the poisoned hyena continued to laugh. It finally fell down dead with a smile on its face. The other hyena whimpered because the bulbs attached themselves to it. It ran out a window and took off.

"Is everyone alright?" Charlie asked.

"I got a bite in my leg, but I'm fine." Mike answered.

"Guys, those bulbs are still here!" Violet shouted. She took the broken sword and split one in half. She watched in horror as the halves regenerated. "Crap! They can multiply?"

"What do we do now?" Veruca asked.

Suddenly, Van Pelt burst in the room, holding his rifle and several bandoleers of ammo for his gun. "Now that I have returned from the antique gun shop, I will now have you sent to your doom, Violet Beauregarde, and I will mount you to my- AAAAAAAHHHHH!" While he was talking, the remaining bulbs attached to him and began biting him. While he was unaffected by their gas, the bites hurt like hell. He ran off screaming like a schoolgirl as the ones he pulled off started chasing him.

Violet started laughing. Really loudly, I might add. "I know he was trying to kill me, but there is nothing funnier than a grown man who's virtually invincible, screaming like a girl as he's running down the street being chased by a bunch of plant bulbs. Oh man, that made my day! Okay, Veruca, it's your turn."

 **That's the chapter! (Sorry it was late. Just Kidding.) What did you think of this one? Be sure to stay tuned, and have a great day!**


	7. Time To Run!

**Response Time: To Sonny April, it was the episode where Jimmy and Cindy were stranded on an island. Jimmy said that snakes travel in packs, which I knew was a myth. To Linkwonka88, I appreciate the compliment. You never have to worry about waiting too much. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 7: Time to Run!**

"...My point is we wouldn't be here if Charlie hadn't done what he did! Those hyenas were going to eat Mike, and Van Pelt was coming here to kill me!" Violet was defending Charlie because everyone was arguing about his risky move. "And don't say that it wasn't going to happen, otherwise you obviously didn't watch Mike get dragged across the floor!"

Veruca refuted, "I watched him get dragged. We ran down here to see what? A bunch of creepy plant bulbs spewing lethal laughing gas? Charlie did his turn, but those bulbs could've killed us, not to mention it could have summoned something worse."

Violet rebutted, "That's true, but his roll stopped both Van Pelt and the hyenas. We still have the smiling and dead hyena sitting here, and Van Pelt is still running around being chased by bulbs. In my experience, risk can have heavy rewards. Let's also not forget he did in hopes he would be able to assist us, he didn't do it to get us in more trouble. Therefore, I stand by his side."

Veruca shouted, "Well, if you like him so much, why don't you just-?"

Mike had finally had it. "ENOUGH! Charlie took a risk, but he bought us more time. That's all that matters. Remember that this a cooperative game to us. We are still a team, and we will die if we don't work together. Now we need to press on. No telling when Van Pelt will come back. He is the main threat to us because he is actively hunting Violet. Now you should roll, Veruca."

Veruca sighed, "Fine." She grabbed the dice, rolled, and got a 7. Her token moved as she read her hint...

 **"Their scales are armored, sturdy and hard;**

 **their teeth will leave you broken and marred."**

The sudden hissing kept them feeling uneasy. Charlie finally said, "Veruca, I get it. I did something that probably could have gotten us killed, but there's no need to hiss at me!"

Veruca got worried. "But I'm not hissing..."

They turned to see a door had quickly opened and shut. They heard quick scampering before a terrifying lizard jumped on the table. Its scales were like hard bones. In fact, it had an exoskeleton, which was unusual for a lizard. It immediately bit Violet's arm and hung on. She hit its head over and over until it let go. It began to chase her, so she fled into the kitchen. She tried swatting it with pans, but the lizard ate through them. It bit into her arm again, so this time she ran in the freezer, swatted it, and ran out, locking it inside. She slightly opened it to see that the winged ape locked in there from before was now frozen solid.

Violet walked out with bleeding arms, saying, " I did it..." before passing out. She woke up minutes later to see she was sitting in her chair, while the others waited to see if she was okay. She had bandages around her arms, which prompted Veruca to say,

"Good thing there was a first aid kit." She handed Violet the dice and said, "Ready for your turn?" Violet smiled and took the dice, rolled, and got an 8. She read her hint...

 **"Hundreds of legs and jaws of power,**

 **their presence makes you submit and cower."**

That shaking that was there before was back, only more prevalent. But this time, it didn't take long. Two gigantic, ogre-like centipedes ran through the wall, causing massive damage. They charged towards them very quickly. "Ogre Centipedes! Run!" Mike shouted. Charlie grabbed the game as everyone ran.

"But Ogre Centipedes don't exist!" Augustus shouted.

"I know," Mike responded. "But that's what they look like!"

They all ran outside the house and stopped to catch their breath. Suddenly, Violet looked up and screamed, "Guys, the locusts are coming back!" The swarm of locusts had indeed returned and were flying in their direction. "Let's get out of here!" Everyone ran down the streets towards the town square.

 **That's the chapter! Next chapter won't have any turns taken. We're getting closer and closer, though, so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	8. The Evil Effects

**Response Time: To Sonny April, it would be funny if there were Shrek heads. To Linkwonka88, until the finale, I will still be making the chapters. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 8: The Evil Effects**

Looking around the town, the children saw just how badly the town was affected. Locusts were biting people at random, the buffalo were running through ramming people that were in their way, the lone remaining winged ape capturing people and disappearing with them, and hyenas eating people. Many dead people with grins on their faces lay on the ground as the children walked by.

"What did we do?" Violet asked. "This is our doing."

"No," Charlie disagreed. "I found the game, and I brought you all to play it. I selfishly wanted the company of all of you. I ignored the warnings, and now the devastation is a result of my own actions. It's my fault."

"Don't say that!" Mike refuted. "We all agreed to play the game, we joined you because we wanted to see you again. But if we finish this game, everything will be fixed-"

Charlie shouted, "What if it isn't better? What if this is never finished?"

Violet slapped him. "You cannot say that! We are almost at the end. Both Mike and I are getting closer to the win, so it will be over soon." She hugged Charlie and said, "It's okay. I'm terrified, too. But we should face what we're afraid of."

The shaking suddenly came back, and the ogre centipedes returned. They charged at the children, which forced them all to run. The centipedes would burrow into the ground and break out in order to ambush the children. As they ran, one of the centipedes was shot in the eye. Van Pelt had shot at them.

"I will guess you are the one who sent out the centipedes?" Van Pelt asked with a serious tone. "That shot only weakened them. I will give everyone else a chance to run, but you stay. I'm not after them, yet."

Violet looked in horror as the hunter raised his gun. She dodged his first shot, grabbed his gun and made him miss the second shot. She grabbed his pith helmet, and pulled it down. She grabbed his cape and threw him back. She then noticed cracks in the ground. A flower that looked like the one Mike described was coming out of the ground. She lured the flower and made it latch onto Van Pelt's head. Violet caught up with the others and they ran into the nearby forest.

 **That's the chapter! I know it's short, but it's a transitional chapter. There will be a new creature coming out next chapter. Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	9. Into the Forest

**Response Time: To Sonny April, there is only one right now, but there are still a few more. The end is getting closer.**

 **Chapter 9: In The Forest**

After running for a while, they found a spot near a ravine that was completely silent. Violet sarcastically remarked, "This place is perfect to summon another hellish creature!"

"Oh come now, Violet. We're so close to winning. I only have 17 spaces to win, but when it gets to your turn, you only need a 12. Now I believe it's my turn." Mike then grabbed the dice and rolled a 10. "See? It's not so bad now. Just a little longer." He read his message as the token moves once again...

 **"A small being whose threat is his breath,**

 **best to run or be crushed to your death."**

They all looked around to see nothing nearby. Violet replied, "Are you certain you read that right?"

"I'm positive," Mike said. "But I don't see anything."

They heard a rustling in the bushes to see a small frog hopping around. Veruca walked up to it and said, "Wow! This frog is so cute!"

Violet and Mike both simultaneously warned, "I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"Come on, guys," Veruca said. "How does it look dangerous?" The frog then opened its mouth really wide and breathed red smoke. The trees around them that were exposed to this smoke became distorted, blackened and active. The trees started to violently smash at the ground. Everyone ran as fast as they could until the ran into the ravine. They looked behind them to see the frog was still breathing the smoke. The plants near them started to move and thrash around.

"I guess that's what it means by crushed to death!" Charlie shouted. "Let's jump on these plants!" The plants had attempted to grab them and extended over the ravine. They used these nasty plants to scale the ravine to get to the other side. When they reached the end of it, Violet stuck her tongue out to mock the frog. However, the mockery was short-lived as the plants entangled the trees and put them under the influence of the frog. Those trees became wild and blackened.

Finally after running a long time, they had reached the end of the forest, barely escaping being crushed.

"I think we should get closer to the house before we continue," Mike said. The others nodded in agreement, so they walked back to the way of the house.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, Van Pelt was attempting to escape the vile plant attached to his head. He finally shot it before ripping it off with his bare hands. He said out loud, "I'm coming to kill you, Violet Beauregarde," as he walked into the dark forest.

 **That's the chapter! What will happen now? Will Van Pelt catch up to them? Stay tuned and have a great day! By the way, just to warn you, this and the next couple chapters will be somewhat short.**


	10. Yellowstone Park All Over Again

**Response Time: To LinkWonka88, Don't worry, she won't be killed.**

 **Chapter 10: Yellowstone Park All Over Again**

Walking along the streets after a long walk, they finally took a break. Violet looked up and saw that the sky was still sunny and bright, despite everything happening. "It's interesting that the day would have been completely normal. It's only been a few hours since it all started. Yet even after all that, this day may end up starting over."

"Well," Charlie replied. "Things are looking good, though. We're almost at the end, and we can't say this is over just yet."

Mike warned, "Though we must continue being vigilant. We have several creatures to watch out for-"

Veruca interrupted, "Then there's our other problem," pointing at Van Pelt emerging from the forest. They started running as Van Pelt shot at them.

He started running and shooting at the same time. Everybody did their best to avoid him, but he was tracking their every move. It was getting very dangerous as they tried to avoid getting shot. When they had the opportunity, they would hide behind cars for cover. Eventually, they saw that he ran out of ammo (again).

"Charlie, its your turn!" Violet exclaimed. "Maybe you should roll! It worked last time you did it."

Charlie nodded and put the game down. He grabbed the dice and was rolling. Mike noticed Van Pelt put up his gun, so he shouted, "Oh no, you don't!" He threw a rock at his face and grabbed the gun. Both struggled for the gun as Charlie rolled a 7. He read the message with haste...

 **"You're getting close, but you're going to be slowed,**

 **because the ground is about to explode!"**

Mike noticed the ground was heating where he stood, so he let go. As Van Pelt raised his gun, a geyser exploded under him. They used the opportunity to run.

Veruca said, "Geysers don't seem so bad."

Mike informed her, "You do realize steam can go up to 212 degrees, which can cook you from the inside-out?"

Veruca got wide-eyed and ran faster. The explosions were jumping about sporadically, which they tried hard to dodge. An explosion triggered under Veruca's feet, burning her legs. Charlie lifted her onto his back and ran with her. After a while, the geysers became less frequent, and they were closer to the house. They took the opportunity to rest again.

 **That's the chapter! Next chapter will be short, but the chapter after will be longer. There are 3 chapters left after this, so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	11. High Ground

**Response Time: To Sonny April, I figured geysers would add a new element. It will happen again in this chapter. To Linkwonka88, as Mr. Wonka would say, "I do not!"**

 **Chapter 11: High Ground**

Charlie and Mike were treating Veruca's burns while Augustus and Violet kept watch for Van Pelt. "Don't worry guys, she'll be okay," Mike said. "Charlie, I need the bandage wraps."

Charlie handed the wraps to him. He took them and wrapped them around Veruca's legs. Violet pointed to the bandages on her arms and said, "Look Veruca! We're twinsies!"

Veruca smiled and weakly said, "I know you're trying to comfort me, but I'm fine. Just burnt."

Mike told her, "Well, at least I didn't get it wrong when I warned about how bad they were. I wish I was wrong that time."

Veruca put her hand on his shoulder, saying, "It's alright, Mike. I'm stronger now. I can walk now. Thank you for helping me, you two." Veruca stood up and said, "I can't really run well, but I can still move. I'll take my turn now." She rolled a 9, and said, "Almost at the end." Her token moved, and she read her message...

 **"Under your feet,**

 **not snow, nor sleet;**

 **but rather a mudslide to make you retreat."**

Mike looked up and said, "Guys, we're in an area where a mudslide will come down on us. We need to get higher and stable ground fast!"

Charlie looked at the top and said, "There it is!" They saw the mudslide coming down fast and hard. "Mike, would a roof do well for higher ground?"

Mike ran and opened the garage to a 2-story house. He led everyone inside and busted down a door. They climbed their way to the second floor, where they got on top of the roof through the window. The mudslide had moved in at just the right time. They looked down to see the mudslide rushing in loudly as it passed by. Everything seemed to go rather smoothly. However, the house started to shake.

Violet immediately felt the tremors and asked, "Mike, why is the house shaking? And what's with the bricks going down the mudslide, because they look like they're coming from this house!"

Mike explained, "Well, those look like the parts of the house foundation. Without a foundation, the house is no longer on stable ground. With a mudslide like this, the house...would...start...moving...along...with...it." Without hesitation, the house started to slide with the mudslide. "Hang on everyone!"

The house derailed from where it stood and slid down the street. The mudslide ran ahead and buried the cars before the house crushed them. They all hung on to the chimney and moved with the house. Finally, after several minutes, the mud stopped moving. They looked down to see it was safe.

Mike stood on top of the chimney and did his best Obi-Wan Kenobi impression, "It's over, Jumanji! I have the high ground!" They got off of the house and noticed the house stopped a few blocks away from the vacation house. They walked a few blocks and finally arrived at the place this all started. They walked inside to see it heavily damaged, and yet still intact as a structure. It was eerily quiet, so they walked in it silently and carefully...

 **That's the chapter! Next one will be a longer chapter, and then the finale is after that! Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	12. The End is Here

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, thank you for the compliment! To LinkWonka88, You'll have to wait!**

 **Chapter 12: The End is Here**

They looked and saw the house was still in shambles. The kitchen was an absolute mess, with broken dishes and glasses everywhere, the freezer was open and the area nearby was completely frozen. The living room was no safe haven, either. The windows were shattered, the curtains were shredded, and the furniture was torn apart. The bulbs and the flowers had been busy, as they now lived along the walls, producing more each minute.

"Maybe we should play in the attic," Veruca said. They moved up to the attic, which was untouched, aside from a large hole in the floor. They sat at a table and put the game down.

"Violet," Charlie said.

"Yes?" Violet replied.

Charlie said, "If you roll a 12, you win the game." Violet looked to see he was right. She indeed had a chance to end this once and for all.

"Here I go," Violet said. "It's been fun." She then rolled, but she got an 11 instead of a 12. "I blew it."

"No, you did not, " Mike reassured her. "Go ahead and read it." She read the clue as her token moved...

 **"They number in millions,**

 **their strength is in billions;**

 **if you wish to survive,**

 **leave or they will eat you alive."**

They heard the shattering of glass. Driver ants were crawling through the window. They were crawling through the walls, as well. "Driver ants!" Mike shouted. "Those things are pure evil!" They felt shaking. The house began to fall apart. "They're eating the house! We have to get out of here!" Charlie grabbed the game and they all jumped through the hole in the floor and ran down the stairs. As they ran through the living room, part of the ceiling fell on Violet's head. She was knocked out.

"Violet!" Charlie shouted.

Mike noticed the ants were getting close to her, so he ran and lifted her on his back. "I got her, Charlie! Go! Keep the game away from them!" They all ran out to watch the house completely collapse.

Veruca said to Mike, "Maybe you should roll. You can finish if you roll a 7."

Mike picked up the dice, but suddenly he heard, "Don't move!" He looked up to see Van Pelt with his gun pointed at Charlie and the still unconscious Violet.

"Don't you have any sense of reasoning in you? At least wait until she wakes up!" Charlie angrily said.

Van Pelt put his gun down and sat there as Violet started to wake up. She looked up and became scared seeing Van Pelt standing in front of her. "It's over, Violet. Time for you to die."

Violet suddenly felt this surge of confidence in her. She said to him, "No. Now everyone back away. I have to face this alone."

Van Pelt laughed and said, "That's a brave little girl. Anything you have to say for yourself?"

Mike said in response, "She doesn't have to."

"Young man, what are you talking about?" Van Pelt asked, completely dumbfounded.

Mike explained, "I only had to get a 7 to win, and I just rolled a 7. And now, I say Jumanji. It's over."

Van Pelt got pissed off. "Not yet, boy!" He cocked his gun, and fired. The spray of the gun suddenly got sucked away. Van Pelt started to see he was beginning to get sucked in, too. A tornado then came out of the game and began sucking away everything. The animals, the plants, the insects were all being pulled back into the game. Mike, Violet, Charlie, Veruca, and Augustus all held on to each other. Van Pelt was then thrown into the tornado, violently thrashing to get away. Everything was finally being sucked into the game. Then, after a while, it stopped. It was quiet. Everyone got up to see everything was back to normal again. They weren't injured, the house was repaired, and the tokens were back where they were stored. They looked at the clock. It was at the time they started. Everything had come undone.

 **That's the chapter! The finale is tomorrow, so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	13. Epilogue

**Response Time: To Sonny April, wait no longer. To JennaSwan42, don't worry, I fixed it. You only did it once. I thank you for the compliment. This was an idea that I've been wanting to do for a while. To mattTheWriter072, Yeah, things like that happen with that game. To Linkwonka88, and now it's the end.**

 **Epilogue**

They all made their way to the factory to see Mr. Wonka waiting at the gates. "Mr. Wonka!" Charlie said. He also saw his parents and Grandpa Joe.

"Charlie! I've been looking for you! And it seems you brought friends!"

"Yes!" Charlie replied. "I thought a reunion would be nice. I've been rather lonely, so I spent some time with them."

"Splendid!" Mr. Wonka said. "I trust they'll stay for lunch?"

Violet looked confused, "You do remember us, right? The ones who were kind of bratty?"

Mr. Wonka said, "Well, of course! But I let bygones be bygones. Charlie helped me see that. I used to be rather the opposite. Well, come in!" They walked in, but he stopped Charlie. "Charlie, I'm going to come out and say it: You played Jumanji, didn't you? I know the game's missing, I know you've only been gone for five minutes, and you all seem different. Lastly, Violet was trying to hide it from me."

Charlie sighed. "Yes, we played it. Wait, you played it?"

Mr. Wonka devilishly smiled. "Now Charlie! How could you say I found a game while being with the Oompa-Loompas and never played it? Of course, I was only a little younger when I played it. But I kept it, so no one would ever have to live the dangers of the game as I did. Come on in, and I'll tell you the story!" And so, they both went inside, as Mr. Wonka gave Charlie a new glimpse of his past.

 **That's the finale! I hope you enjoyed it! I will be on another 3-week break. I will return on December 3rd, with the final Trial of the Century story,** ** _Trial of the Century: Death Storm._** **I hope to see you all again, and have a great day!**


End file.
